Blood Knight
A barbarian and paladin hybrid class designed by Brandon Camden ''to be employed by ''Thalnik Ulmrus. Hit Points Hit Dice: 1d12 per level At first level: 12 + Con modifier Higher levels: 1d12 + Con modifier per level Proficiencies Armor: All armors Weapons: Simple Weapons, Glaives, Greatsword, Halberds, Longsword, Mauls Tools: None Saving Throw: Constitution, Strength Skills: Medicine, Intimidation, Athletics, Starting Equipment See Paladins starting equipment. Blood Knight Features Blood Rage Starting at 1st level you are able to enter a Blood Rage. As a bonus action while you are not at maximum hit points, you can enter Blood Rage for up to 1 minute. While in Blood Rage you gain the following benefits: * You have advantage on Strength checks, Constitution Saving Throws and Strength Saving Throws. * When you deal damage with a melee weapon that you’re proficient with, you may lose an amount of temporary hit points up to your Blood Die’s maximum result to gain that much bonus damage to the damage roll. * As a free action during your turn, choose a number up to your Blood Die’s maximum result. You lose hit points and gain temporary hit points in the amount of the chosen result. * At the end of your Blood Rage, you may convert temporary hit points up to your Blood Die’s maximum result into hit points. Starting at 5th level, if you kill a creature you automatically enter Blood Rage. Additionally, you gain temporary hit points equal to your Blood Die’s maximum result whenever you achieve a critical success during an attack. Blood Armor Starting at 2nd level, you can use your reaction to roll your Blood Die to reduce your hit points by the result. This cannot put you below 1 hit point. If you lost life this way, you cloak yourself in a thin layer of blood that grants you bonus AC equal to your Constitution modifier until the end of the attack performed against you. Provoke Starting at 3rd level, as an action you are able to provoke all hostile creatures within 30 ft of you that have line of sight of you. Affected creatures must succeed on a Charisma saving throw with DC equal to 8 plus your proficiency, plus your Constitution modifier or become provoked by you. Provoked enemies have disadvantage on their next attack if they attack a target other than you. Afterwards, the effect ends. Starting at 15th level, you may perform this feature as a bonus action while you’re in Blood Rage. Blood Enchantments Starting at 6th level, you are able to use the blood from a dead creature to enchant a weapon you’re proficient with. The process requires 1 hour and 1 dead creature that has died within 24 hours per weapon to complete and lasts for 24 hours. Weapons enchanted this way gain your Blood Die to damage rolls against creatures that share a creature or racial type (Fey, Celestial, Monstrosity, Dwarf, etc) with the blood used for the enchantment. Weapons enchanted this way can only have one enchantment at a time. Starting at 12th level, you can have up to 2 enchantments active on a single weapon. Bloodthirst Starting at 7th level, if you are dropped to 0 hit points while in Blood Rage you may instead drop to 1 hit points. Then, you gain temporary hit points equal to your Blood Die’s maximum result. You can only be use this feature once per quality long rest. Life Extraction Starting at 9th level, as an action you are able to siphon blood from a creature that has died within 24 hours. This feature cannot be used on creatures that do not shed blood. Roll your Blood Die plus your level and regain that many hit points. This ability can be used an amount of times equal to your Constitution modifier per short rest. Blood Forging Starting at 10th level, as a free action you are able to conjure or dismiss a melee weapon made from your blood that you have seen and are proficient with. You may convert hit points into temporary hit points equal to the maximum result of the weapon’s damage when you conjure a weapon this way. While equipped, you gain the following benefits depending on if the weapon is one-handed or two-handed: * One-Handed Weapon You gain +1 AC. Dual-wielding one-handed weapons doesn’t grant you additional effects this way. * Two-Handed Weapon Regain 2 hit points whenever you deal damage to a creature. Blood Resilience Starting at 11th level, you can use your reaction to make an attack of opportunity with a melee weapon against a creature that you can see performing an attack. You can only use this feature once every short rest. Charisma Enhancement Starting at 13th level, you gain proficiency in Charisma saving throws. Blood Cleansing Starting at 14th level, you become immune to disease and poisons. Enhanced Critical Starting at 17th level, your critical range becomes 17-20 while performing attacks with weapons you’re proficient with during Blood Rage. Blood Syphoning Starting at 20th level, as an action you are able to pull the blood from up to 4 target creatures within 15 ft of you that you can see. Affected creatures perform a Constitution saving throw with DC equal to 8 plus your proficiency, plus your Constitution modifier and take 8d8 necrotic damage, or half as much on a successful save. You gain temporary hit points equal to the highest damage dealt this way to any of the affected creatures. This feature cannot be used on creatures that don’t shed blood. You can only use this feature once every short rest. Category:Homebrew System